


Teamwork

by RewindTheExit



Series: A big Bear of a man [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, They just doing a job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Bill Williamson
Series: A big Bear of a man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876984
Kudos: 1





	Teamwork

,,How about you Hosea go to that town Wells Fargo and see what you can fetch there. If it's giif it's our last criminal act, before we lie low." Suggests Dutch.

,,I would like that. The problem is I know a verry rich man there, living on the outskirts of it. But he's to strong for me alone, and he told me when I come back in that town, he will slit my throat. I don't exactly know why anymore. But I know that something bad happend between him and I."

,,I could go with ya. Ya can ride on my bear back. Maybe that will scare him. I have a plan. U can hide somewhere. I can scare him out of the house. Meanwhile you can go in and steal his money and things." Bill says unsure.

Bill told and showed his well kept secret two days ago. After that incident with Arthur in the woods. Everybody was scared at first. But they think it's cool, and also said that It could be verry useful for them. He still don't know though, why Arthur startet to make out with him, and allowed him to fuck Arthur. 

,,That sounds like a good plan. A real good plan." Dutch and Hosea say at the same time.

,,Then let's go?" Bill asks.

,,Sure. I just get my saddlebags." Hosea say.

Both walk towards the horses. Then Bill shift into his bear form. The horses take a step back scared and confused. Then he lay down to help Hosea up on his back.

,,I'm ready. Go on." Hosea tell him.

Then Bill gets up, and start running. He can feel how Hosea try to hold himself up, with his hands in Bill's soft thick fur, and his legs are firmly pressed against his sides and belly. But it don't hurt him, so Bill don't mind the light weight on his strong and big Bear back. After a few hours, they reach Wells Fargo. It's already dark wich is perfect. They walk trough town to the outskirts on the other side. The few people walking arround, anxiously make a big bow around the two. After another ten minutes, they reach the house outside Wells Fargo. Hosea hide behind a big rock, and Bill walks towards the big house. He walks straight to the front door. Wich he knock down easily. He found the man sitting on his couch. 

Bill is way to big to walk in, so he destroy the wall until he can walk into the big house. And now he got the man's attention. The man looks at him in shock. He start to shake. Bill scream at him with his bear scream. The man get up, and ran out the back entrance. Bill follow him closely, destroying the other wooden wall on the way out. Meanwhile Hosea sneaked into the house, and search for valuable things. Bill brought the man to fall of the cliff behind the house, straight into the water. He need a while to finde a way up here again. So he turn arround, and walk back to Hosea. He found him in the living room.

,,Where is he?" Hosea ask.

Bill shift back into his human form.

,,Fell from the cliff behind the house, abs into the water. He need a while to come back up here."

,,Well done." Hosea smiles.

Then both man search the house. Hosea wrestle with a clamping drawer.

,,You need help?" Bill ask.

,,Yes please."

Bill walks towards him. He pulls with normal strength. But nothing happens. Then he pulls with his whole strength. Wich is really really much. He can pull out a tree our lift a house without breaking any bone or causing internal bleeding. So the drawer fell apart. But they found five gold bars. Each is worth three thousand dollars. Not bad. They saw a wagon outside who can Carrie all valuables. The best thing: You can't look inside. So Bill pull it into the house so they can fill it. They put the gold bars in it. Hoseas saddlebags are already full of money. Bill found another ten goldbars. He place it in the wagon as well. After what felt like two hours the wagon is full of money and goldbars. They lock the wagon with the key they found, and then Bill shift into his bear form.

They somehow managed to attach the wagon to Bill. Hosea sit down on the wagon this time. And so Bill start to run back home. A few hours later it's almost morning. They arrive the camp safely. Both tired as hell. And Bill is exhausted from pulling the huge wagon. They bring it into camp. Then he untie hill, who shift back and stretch his back. Then Hosea gather everybody arround them. Bill opens the lock, and the wagon door. Everybody look positive shocked into the wagon.

,,My god! This is heaven! You two did so good. Now we can lie low!" Dutch says astonished.

Everybody agree with him cheerfully. 

,,So the plan did work."

,,Indeed." Hosea say.

The gang has a big celebration for their victory, and then they lie low.


End file.
